<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karma by pixie_gurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111761">Karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl'>pixie_gurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Public Claiming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak gets outed for shamelessly flirting with Julian. Julian decides to give Garak a dose of his own medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was by the DS9 episode "Destiny" from season 3. Also I used Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsnip as a reference Cardassian anatomy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian walks into the promenade scanning the lunch crowd looking for his target. He spots Elim Garak just taking a seat at a table in the far back with his back to the wall. There you are, he says smiling to himself. Dr. Bashir makes his way towards Garak's table with more than lunch on his mind.</p>
<p>Doctor, how lovely to see you, Garak says motioning for Julian to take a seat. Julian sits down. Where is your lunch doctor? Garak asks. Oh, I'm not hungry for food, right now, Julian says with a coy smile. Garak feels something sliding up his pant leg. Garak looks down to find Julian's socked foot slowly creeping up his leg. Garak takes a deep breath, trying to calculate his next move. </p>
<p>Did you hear the Cardassian scientists left this morning? Garak asks trying to ignore the foot sliding up the inside of his thigh. I did, Julian replies. Did hear what happened to Miles? Julian asks innocently. No, Garak answers trying keep his wits about as Julian's foot finds it way between his legs. Apparently poor Miles had been accidentally flirting with Gilora for three days before she confronted him about it. Julian states. Oh, really? Garak says trying to sound surprise. How embarrassing for the Chief. Indeed, Julian replies. I had a delightful chat with Gilora before she left. She gave me a plethora of information on Cardassian culture, customs, and anatomy. Garak's face falls, he gulps. Julian flashes a mischievous smile. </p>
<p>For instance, Julian begins, Cardassian shoulder ridges are very sensitive, especially the kinat'hU. If I remember what Gilora said the kinat'hU should be right around, here! Julian says placing his index finger and thumb on a scale giving it a slight pinch. Garak gasps and jumps nearly falling out of his chair. Julian smiles as Garak's chu'en turns a lovely shade of cascade blue. Well, Garak begins trying to regain his composure. It seems like you received quite the Cardassian instruction. Oh I have, Julian purrs as his foot returns to it previous position. I especially found the chu'en very interesting. Oh? Garak says trying to not draw attention to the growing moisture between his legs. Sudden Julian's socked foot starts to massage Garak's chuva. Garak closes his eyes and a quiet hiss escapes his lips. Julian slides closer to Garak leans into Garak's ear and whispers, my dear tailor if you wanted to go to bed all you had to was ask. I'd gladly fuck you from here to Cardassia and back, Julian says with a smile. How about we finish this conversation somewhere more private? Julian suggests. Garak nods. Julian puts his boot back on and stands up, turns to Garak offers his hand and says are you coming?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>